


Wasted

by Minor Fandoms (HMSquared)



Series: The Complicated Lives of Colson and Marshall [5]
Category: Music RPF
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Flashbacks, Friends With Benefits, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, M/M, New York City, Sex, Songfic, The sex isn’t actually described, Unrequited Love, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Minor%20Fandoms
Summary: Kelly and Eminem's relationship is complicated, but two things are clear: they will always keep doing each other, and New York City is their anchor.





	Wasted

**Author's Note:**

> I don't love Kelly's singing, but "Waste Love" is on repeat for me right now. Madison Love and the beat make it tolerable.
> 
> I think I like this format of songfic better then trying to make a story out of every single lyric. Enjoy!

Kelly was lost in time. Lying on his bed, the ceiling fan whirring above him, he tried to think.

His gray sweater matched the walls. Luggage was everywhere, tucked into the corners and stuffed in the bathroom doorway. Not that it mattered.

The sky outside was white. The din of the traffic was muffled behind the glass, but something was missing. Kelly was missing something.

He tilted his head to the side, wanting to get up but too tired to try. He felt like everything was on repeat.

Why did they keep doing this? They hated each other so much, and yet every time he was in town, this happened. Kelly tried to remember when it all started.

Michigan a few years ago. They had seen each other in a bar, back when the older still drank and Kelly still idolized him. But that wasn't it.

New York...now he remembered. It had all occurred on accident.

He had been in the Empire State Building, seeing the sights, when the doors had opened and the camera crew had flooded in. And at the back of it all, decked in his black hoodie, was Eminem.

They had made eye contact for two seconds before one of the security guys asked Kelly to leave. Not for personal reasons, of course; they simply needed the space.

Nothing should have come out of it. But a few hours later, Kelly was in the hotel bar having a drink when the doors opened...and there was Emi, pulling up a stool. He didn't order anything, of course; in fact, he didn't say much. Just stared at Kelly until everything faded away and they were alone.

The elevator. The doors closed, Kelly was heading up to the top floor, and Eminem was beside him. He still remembered the older man pecking him on the lips at the bar, then following him to the metal box. More doors opened and closed...and then just like that, their inhibitions disappeared.

Kelly had wanted all of it. He sobered up real quick at Marshall's touch, something that hadn't changed. That was last year.

They still didn't talk much. Just the occasional text: "Hey, you in town?" Usually they met at Kelly's place; he was harder to find, but people would freak if he was seen leaving Eminem's housing of choice. This was easier.

There was no relationship, really. They couldn't even call it "friends with benefits." Just angry sex after a long night on the road. But Kelly still savored it.

He didn't know what Eminem wanted. He wasn't the emotive type (at least, when his daughters were out of the picture). Kelly didn't ask questions, knowing if something was wrong, he would say something. That was Marshall in a nutshell.

New York City had become a second home for the both of them. Whenever one was in town, the other followed. And now, holding the sheets between his fingers, Kelly pondered.

Deep down, he wanted something more. He wanted to stand with Eminem at the Statue of Liberty, doing foul-mouthed _Titanic _impressions. Wanted to wake up in his arms and have it mean something.

But alas, it wasn't meant to be. They were enemies, and the scars would never truly heal. The media wouldn't let it fade; they had long memories. Just like Eminem.

Kelly rolled over and poked his head up. The yellow taxi was still outside, Marshall in the backseat on his phone. With a smile, the younger musician rose to his feet and stumbled to the window.

The driver finished getting change and got back in. As the engine rumbled to life, Eminem turned and looked up. He and Kelly locked eyes...and then he was gone, rolling down the streets of Broadway.

How shitty Kelly felt for wasting the love they would never quite touch.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
